konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15
The Limit of Power is the 15th chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot Kiyomaro manages to get the rest of the visitors outside after freeing them from Sugina’s roots. He starts to head back inside to return to Gash, but one of the visitors stops him to ask what he’s doing, to which Kiyomaro replies there’s still one person inside. Gash is still holding Sugina’s roots from Haruhiko’s last attack. Gash tells them both that Kiyomaro said that Gash would get more power if he thinks about protecting everybody, and that once Kiyomaro returns they’re going to defeat them. Haruhiko questions Gash’s threat right when Kiyomaro does, in fact, return. Kiyomaro notices Haruhiko and Sugina are still acting smug, but casts zakeru anyway. The smallest of electric sparks crackles out of Gash’s mouth, and Kiyomaro is stunned. Haruhiko and Sugina begin to laugh, insisting that Kiyomaro and Gash don’t know anything. Haruhiko casts juron and Sugina reuses the roots Gash had stopped to grab Kiyomaro. Kiyomaro doesn’t understand why zakeru didn’t come out, which Haruhiko anticipates and answers the very same question. He explains that spells from the book require energy in order to be cast, and that that energy can be depleted. Haruhiko observes that Kiyomaro isn’t feeling the same strong sense of hatred as he had earlier, to which Kiyomaro realizes he’s right. Haruhiko counts aloud how many times both teams have used spells, then gloats that he and Sugina still have three or four uses at their disposal, depending on how much he holds back. The root crushes Kiyomaro while Haruhiko demand he hand over the spell book. Gash rushes at Haruhiko, but Haruhiko casts another juron and roots emerge from the ground and start smacking Gash around, and Haruhiko reiterates that he and Sugina have been holding back. Kiyomaro calls out for Gash, but he’s unconscious on the ground. Haruhiko is ready for the root to crush Kiyomaro until his bones crumble, but then he notices his book isn’t in his own hands anymore. Tsukushi now has Sugina’s book, and is standing right behind Haruhiko. The civilian who’d spoken to Kiyomaro earlier is back inside the botanical garden, shaking the root restraining Kiyomaro to break him free of its grip. Kiyomaro exclaims that he thought the guy left, to which the guy replies he’s still a college student and he isn’t about to run away after being saved by a middle schooler. The guy gets Kiyomaro down from the root, and Kiyomaro yells for Tsukushi to watch out. Sugina hops up behind her to steal back his book and kicks her in the back. Enraged, Haruhiko prepares to cast more spells, and Kiyomaro panics because he doesn’t know how to fight back when Gash can’t use any of his. Tsukushi and the college student encourage Kiyomaro, reminding him that he is not alone and that they will work together. Kiyomaro realizes his feelings of their strength and camaraderie must have resonated with the book, as it’s glowing again. Sugina summons a giant flower from beneath the ground, and Kiyomaro looks on ahead to see Gash is back on his feet and looking back at him with a heroic smile. Haruhiko casts raajia jugaro, and large seeds project from the flower’s pistil like cannon balls, and are headed directly toward Kiyomaro and Gash. Kiyomaro casts rashirudo, and Gash’s shield erupts in front of them just in time to catch all of the giant seeds. The seeds, now electrified, bounce back and strike Haruhiko and Sugina as they try to dodge it, but one hits Sugina’s book and it catches fire. As Sugina’s book is burning away, Tsukushi lets Gash know that he is welcome back at the botanical garden whenever he wants. Gash is confused why he’d be allowed back in when he can shoot lightning from his mouth, to which Tsukushi and the college student reply they didn’t see anything other than a hero saving their lives. Features Characters (Major Appearances) Characters (Minor Appearances) Locations Spells VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation